


11037

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Slight Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 11037, I'm lame, Lottery, Other, stupid meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot of where Dangan Ronpa cast are making a meme and Leon is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11037

That morning was gambling morning was Kuwata's first thought as he got out of his dorm to buy a lottery ticket from the Monomono machine since Naegi seemed to get plenty of prizes with the numbers. Using a few coins, loaned by Naegi, Kuwata inserts a couple and turned the handle his hands shaking. As it rumbled, Kuwata crossed his fingers hoping to get a ticket from the machine and soon he did. The paper with scrawled characters that seem to almost be made in pencil were his poll numbers. 11037, Kuwata sighed lightly hoping that his numbers were the lucky ones.

When he went to Naegi to return the coins he had left over, the shota like boy (to Kuwata he resembled Pico in Pico no Boku, a show made especially for boys to possible masturbation.) had smiled at the red head asking "So what are the numbers you gotten?"

Looking at his ticket once again Kuwata soon replied "11037." Earning him a small laugh from the shorter "Eh?! What's so funny?"

Naegi then smirked "You don't see it?" Without a reply Naegi left leaving only four words "You will soon see." _How odd._

Ignoring those words, Kuwata continued to roam the halls unsure how to pass time when Maizono walked up to him with a smile. Kuwata finds it the most prettiest smile in school.

Maizono then asked "Hello Kuwata, why are you so cheerful today?"

Kuwata, who is love-struck, smirks trying to look awesome beyond relief "Well if you want to know I have a lottery ticket."

Slightly gasping, Maizono then said "Really?! What numbers?"

Kuwata gave a coy smile as he continued "11037" a small pause before Maizono was giggling to full extent. (Almost resembling one of those anime girl's highpitched annoying giggles but Kuwata was to infatuated to even be annoyed.) Kuwata again asked "What's so funny?" 

Finishing her giggles Maizono smiled "You'll soon see~" leaving soon after. _How odd, Naegi said the same thing. Am I missing something?_

Sighing lightly Kuwata then headed towards the cafeteria feeling hungry. As he picked up some food for lunch, he soon saw Asahina and that ogre named Shrek, I-I mean Oogami, eating donuts with tea. _Wow they do this about everyday._ Kuwata then sighed and sat down only to get back up and leave his impatience growing.

Soon he headed towards the Gym and saw Monokuma. The strange bear looked at him and laughed lightly "Upupupu~" then poof! Gone. _Why is everyone acting strange? Or am I just paranoid?_ Kuwata quickly left the gym and noticed many people giving small snickers as they see Kuwata (and not the candy stuff) even Kirigiri was amused! Kuwata quickly went into hid dorm room and locked himself in.

Sitting at his bed he turned the new TV on that Monokuma gave to each student and watched as the lottery ran numbers. Holding onto his ticket, Kuwata watched as each number rolled down slowly to a stop the third place prize winner is the person having 72390. They win Three Trip Tickets with a special someone. Kuwata now laid upside down on the bed staring at the TV, the second prize winner is the one with numbers 00876 and they win about three hundred dollars and sixteen trip tickets. Kuwata was starting to doubt a prize until he saw the numbers that seemed to spell his name. LEO11 but wait a second, when did lotteries have letters? Looking rightside up he saw the numbers as the person with the numbers 11037 wins one thousand dollars and fifty trip tickets everyday of the work year with Monokuma.

Pausing a moment, Kuwata unwrapped his ticket and held it upside down seeing his name again. Soon he started to laugh loudly, now he understood why everyone was laughing! Kuwata stuffed it in his pocket as he slept. _Well guess thanks to my name I won first prize! I gotta hand it to my friends who laughed at it. I'll pick my prize up tomorrow._ That's when Kuwata fell asleep.

Later on after making Monokuma replicas and being forced to kill other students Kuwata killed Maizono but that's a story for a different day, let's end it on a happy note. Don't gamble unless you are Nagito Komaeda or just happens to have your name as numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame but I wasn't trying at all. This is prime reason they don't call me Super Highschool Level Fanfic Writer.


End file.
